Banks, brokerages and other businesses now enable a customer to obtain account information by calling an automated telephone system. These systems, which will be referred to by the general term interactive voice response system or IVR system, generate computer-provided pre-recorded, synthesized or re-constituted “voice” messages to guide a caller in entering identification and inquiry data via telephone keypad activation, by voice input, or both. For example, after initiating a call the caller may hear an audio message (which may for present purposes be referred to as an utterance) requesting entry of the caller's account number, followed by a further series of utterances appropriate to process the caller's inquiry.
A problem separate and apart from the technical implementation of such systems is the need to provide verification of accuracy of operation on an initial and continuing basis, particularly after program modification. Verifying the content and flow of utterances provided during the course of a single call to an IVR system is relatively straight forward when performed manually. Accurate processing of a larger number of calls proceeding simultaneously or in close-time contiguity in an IVR system is correspondingly complex. Capabilities are needed to enable operators of IVR systems to verify accuracy of performance.